Channel Awesome Multiverse
The Multiverse is a series of alternate universes that originate from the Reviewaverse, where the critics of Channel Awesome reside. These universes are often shown in the Warrior comic reviews by Linkara and Spoony. ''Warrior'' comic universes These are the universes shown when the Warrior comics cause an anomaly that causes all of the multiverse to become unstable and sometimes when two versions of Dr. Insano screwed around with the multiverse. *'Reviewaverse (also known as Earth-4W)' - The mainstream universe in which the reviews on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com take place. Currently merged with the Plot Hole. *'Earth-2' - Dr. Insano has a different haircut. *'Earth-3' - Linkara does reviews while frustratingly playing video games and Insano wears a Wayne's World hat. *'Earth-4' - Insano is reviewing Warrior #1 while Linkara holds him at gunpoint. *'Earth-5' - Dr. Insano is wearing a robe. *'Earth-6' - Everyone is a stuffed animal. *'Earth-7' - People wear jackets backwards. *'Earth-8' - The colors are negative. *'Earth-9' - The Nostalgia Critic is Linkara. *'Earth-10' - The world is still in Ancient Rome. *'Earth-11' - Insano is holding a gun. *'Earth-12' - Everyone is high and has long hair. *'Earth-13' - Insano is a woman with blue hair. *'Earth-14' - Nobody puts any effort in acting or remembering their lines, and constantly break out of character to read the script. *'Earth-15' - Both Linkara and Insano are women. *'Earth-16' - Dr. Linksano's home universe, where Wayne Brady is still black. *'Earth-17' - The Nostalgia Critic is Linkara with Linksano as his enemy. *'Earth-18' - Insano is played by some guy with glasses *'Earth-19' - Linkara has long hair and is rebellious. *'Earth-20' - Linkara wears a robe and Bennett The Sage is Insano. *'Earth-21' - Linkara is feminine. *'Earth-22' - Everyone has a mustache and acts like they're in a silent movie, accompanied by title screens displaying what they just said. *'Earth-23' - Everyone acts like Tommy Wiseau. *'Earth-24' - Linkara and Insano are women. *'Earth-25' - Linkara is snobby and there are two Insanos. *'Earth-26' - Everyone speaks in The Matrix quotes. *'Earth-27' - Linkara is handsome and Insano is a spartan. *'Earth-28' - Everyone is invisible. *'Earth-29' - Linkara is the Ultimate Warrior while Insano is Hulk Hogan. *'Earth-30' - Iron Liz is Linkara and reviewing the comic at home. *'Earth-31' - 90s Kid is reviewing the comic as LordKat is Insano and eating his goggles. *'Earth-32' - Every sentence is followed by laughter, as if it was a sitcom. *'Earth-33' - Linkara is a biker. *'Earth-34' - Linksano is reviewing the comic. *'Earth-35' - Mechakara is reviewing the comic. *'Earth-36' - Everyone is wearing a mask and acting like they're in a sentai. *'Earth-37' - Paw is Linkara and Linksano wears a bandana. *'Earth-38' - Spoony wears the jacket from his favorite movie. *'Earth-39' - Linkara doesn't have his jacket and wears shoes on his hands. *'Earth-40' - Linkara and Spoony are rag dolls. Other universes The Nostalgia Critic was never born Linkara is the president of both Marvel and DC, the Cinema Snob is a popular and successful pornstar, the Nostalgia Chick is a filmmaker, Spoony is the Nostalgia Critic, and AngryJoe is the President of the United States. "The real world" Our world, where Doug Walker is an internet celebrity who created the Nostalgia Critic. Seen in To Boldly Flee and The Review Must Go On. ''Demo Reel'' A purgatory in the Plot Hole, thus a sub-universe within the Reviewaverse. The Nostalgia Critic is an aspiring filmmaker named Donnie DuPre, who remakes movies with writer Tacoma Narrows, actress Rebecca Stoné, and cameraman Carl Copenhagen. This universe was apparently erased when DuPre returned to the mantle of the Nostalgia Critic. Unidentified Christmassian home universe Only once visited by the Nostalgia Critic. Home to the Christmassians, a species said to be the greatest lovers of Christmas in the multiverse. It was destroyed by the Critic. Category:Content Category:TGWTG